tdis_next_top_modelfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Girls Boarding School: Where are they Now?
cast Season 1: Brooke Tipid, Meghan, Lisa, Ashely Season 2: Cony, Megan & Allison, Naudia Season 3: Tracey, Arianna, Renee, and Jeana Season 4: LaRiya, Leah, Tina & Rome Bt2.jpg|Brooke Tipid|link=Bad Girls Boarding School: Season 1 a1.jpg|Ashely|link=Bad Girls Boarding School: Season 1 lisa.jpg|Lisa Toldo|link=Bad Girls Boarding School: Season 1 1505215_568891209855537_786535311_n.jpg|Nadia|link=Bad Girls Boarding School: Season 2 m1.jpg|Mehgan|link=Bad Girls Boarding School: Season 1 1524739_568890133188978_852351284_n.jpg|Megan Vanfladricken|link=Bad Girls Boarding School: Season 2 a2.jpg|Allison Vandergeld|link=Bad Girls Boarding School: Season 2 conyy.jpg|Cony Msrtines|link=Bad Girls Boarding School: Season 2 Arianna.jpg|Arianna|link=Bad Girls Boarding School: Season 3 Brooke Tipid Original season, one. She was known for being the leader mean girl who ran the fab five, sadly she gotten eliminated for not changing. Since her season on BGBS1 and BGBS-allstars, Brooke have been working on her acting gig Run away. Her newest reality show that just aired was Spring break 12, where her and 3 others fight their way into getting money to go to Mexico for the best break ever. Now currently shes working with other shows and other projects. She claims that she is still the bad girl she always was, but she matured. She was really happy to reunite with her old close friends, Lisa, Cony, and the Vandergeld sisters. She is also friends with most the girls there, expect for Nadia, and some what Ashely. The friendship between her and Ashley is complicated. there was many twitter brawls, and they made up many times since 08. Brooke is not liked by LaRiya from verble fights from BGBS-allstars. Lisa Toldo Lisa was known for being the manipulative, sneaky, smart-ass, mean girl from season 1. She was apart of the fab Five along with Brooke, Ashely, Ashlyn, and Jerri. Lisa's actions was pretty cruel, and it was impressive that she survived all her elimination before the final. then in 2009 she was in the spin off Bad Girls Boarding School Showdown. She used her manipulative ways to get around former cast-mate Brittany. at the end, Lisa did not win. in 2011, SHe join BGBS-allstars where she reunited with former cast mate and friend Jerri and Brooke. and form a new fab five adding the Vandergeld sisters. After the first two girls kicked off the show (Jerri, then Megan) was fab five girls, the remaining 3, stayed strong. Lisa wasn't as mean as she was on her original season, but she still manage to make the top 3, again. two years later, Lisa is finished with reality TV she is settling for a quiet and is changing her life style now that she is maturing. during the reuion she was really happy to see brooke, The vandergeld sisters and even Meghan who she never really liked. Lisa's hair is no longer red, she have it brown and her style is still the same. She loves dogs, and she is running a dog charity. LaRiya was never on Lisa's good graces, and was not happy to see her, luckily things didn't turn ugly. Lisa also said the only seasons of BGBS she watched was seasons 1-3 and 5. Mehgan Hewer Original season, was season 1, ans Mehgan was known for bveing the Nice girl. She was on the oppsite side of the fence when she was around the fab five. Typically, Meghan put her all in it to, she was only on risk because she was set up, but she ended up winning the show. Ever since the show ended, she still persue her cheer leading career, cheering for the NBA. Meghan have only watch the first 2 seasons of the show, and have not made any other TV appearances. This is her first one since 2008, now facing girls from the past the treated her badly. But she said she was happy to see Lisa. Now, Meghan is changing her career, she went back to school for her secoond degree in psyciaology. Ashely Known as the former Fab five member. During the first season, Ashely was known as a bully, along with the other for, but when Jerri's boyfriend was caught flirting and making out with her by Lisa, things got out of hand. Lisa told jerri, which enraged her, starting an altercation. Ashely was distanced from the fab five, and wasn't really accepted by the other side of the clique because of her harsh ways. Brooke had made a joke about Ahley in front of everyone, which made her snort out and cry. Meghan came to tell her that she was the same way when she was with them and now Ashely knows how it feels to be on the other side. Ashely had a long debate on weather to stay or give up, because she has no friends. But she stayed strong, and made the final 2 with Meghan. Since then, Ashely really wasn't friends with the fab five. Now Ashely faced Meghan, Lisa and Brooke again. They don't have the same harsh feelings towards each other, but they moved on. Ashely is close with Ashelynn from season 1. Ashely is Persuing her acting. She is also writing songs, and have an album out. When asked of she watched the show, she said "well ever since my season aired, I haven't been watching that much tV because of being out, hosting parties, and acting". She also stated that she was asked to do all stars in 2011, but she declined the offer. the Vandergeld sisters (Megan and Allison) From BGBS2 the infamous Vandergeld sisters, double trouble. They are known for being the mean girls of season 2 along with Cony and Brit. They were also known for appearing on a tv show The Princess Project. Where 6 spoiled girls Bragg about how much money they have. Megan and Allison's main goal in the BGBS was to not be so mean and learn how to play with other girls. But